Ashley, Mad Mod's Daughter
by skyhealer
Summary: Mad Mod's daughter runs away and joins the teen titans
1. Plans

Plans

_Father was running me through thief skills this morning, avoiding the string that was the laser sensors, lifting the object without ringing the bell, getting back out. Afterwards we did weapons training, for the 5th time today. I made no mistakes in either. Father has decided I'm ready to help him be a villain. I'm not overjoyed. I have the place to myself tonight, father is doing his last alone steal. A bank heist. Maybe the titans will catch him, and I'll be able to live the way I want to..._

I look at what I've written in my diary for the day, and am glad father respects my privacy. Wait, I hear something below me. Father is home. I sigh and stow away my diary, to go and meet him. When I reach him, he greets me warmly. So much for getting caught, I think sadly.

"Daughter," he starts, why can't he use my name? "I, Mad Mod, have gotten us more to support us. Now we can train with more state of the art equipment, which I will buy tomorrow in a disguise.

"Why not steal it father? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Yes, it would be daughter, unless those pesky Teen Titans come." He replies. "Now, off to bed with you!" declares he who raised me.

"Good night father." I say, while lost in thought. I think of the training and battles ahead, and decide to run away and join the teen titans. They might actually call me by my real name, not daughter, or child, or whatever else father calls me. But how to escape? Father can see me even if I use my invisibility powers!

That's when I decided to leave while father is asleep, and return the stolen money. I'll do it tonight. I need to pack very little, and I could store it all in my quiver for arrows. And I know how to break into safes, so I could easily get the money, and if father has laser sensors, I have seeing spray. My plan is flawless, I thought. I hoped I was right. Now I had to pack, and wait…


	2. Leaving

Leaving

When father came into my room to check on me tonight, I pretended to be asleep. Everything I needed was packed, everything but the money, which I would get later. Father left, and I knew it was safe to get out of bed and double check everything (father always go to bed after checking on me. It takes him 10 minutes to get back to his room and fall sleep). After I double checked to make sure I had everything, I slipped on my quiver, and snuck out. I quietly looked into my fathers' room. It's nothing like mine. His is covered in flags that match his outfit. Mine has posters of boy bands, medieval jousting and archery tournaments. Posters of wolves, foxes, big cats, and birds of prey. Basically, anything I like. Or, they were in there; I packed my favorites in my quiver. After making sure my father was asleep (if he wasn't, he would react to light, I shined a flashlight in, he was sound asleep) I snuck on to the vault. First, I sprayed the laser seeing spray, no lasers (father didn't think anybody can find us) I crept up to the vault, twirled the combo, and got the money. Then I turned, and used my speed powers to get out quickly.

My first stop was the bank. I placed the money right inside the door, with a note I had written earlier, while father was putting the money into our vault. The note reads:

To Whom it may concern,

This is the money taken

By Mad Mod. I stole it

Back from him, and now

I am returning it.

Yours Truly

I chose not to sign my name. I don't know why, but it didn't seem like a good idea. After, I started walking to the Titans tower. I walked invisible, so nobody would see me, and I chose to walk because I'd never been out before, and I wanted to see everything. When I made it to the bay, I was asleep on my feet, and it was morning. To get across, I used my speed.

My heart was hammering as I knocked on the door. The one my father said was named Cyborg answered the door. He was HUGE! I almost turned invisible. My legs DID turn invisible. The giant looked at my legs, and commented, "Hey girl, how'd you do that?" I was speechless. My mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

"Friend Cyborg, who is at the door?" a new female voice called.

"Not sure yet Star, she seems to have lost her voice. Maybe you can coax it out?"

"That is more something Friend Robin should do." Said the female I took to be Starfire "I will go find him."


	3. Becoming a Titan

Becoming a Titan

"So why do you think you're qualified to be a Teen Titan?" I could see they were wary. Probably because of Terra, Father had told me about that (he was jealous, I could tell. He wanted to do that).

"Well," I said, I was more comfortable with Robin, he was my height exactly. "The money Mad Mod stole last night I returned." I had learned who was who. Starfire was the redhead, with the cool purple uniform. Beast Boy was the green dude. Raven was the girl with the leotard, cape, and hood, and had the "I'd rather bee reading my books" look on her face.

"Really?" Robin asked. "How'd you do that?"

"Yes new friend Ashley," Starfire started to hover, it was kind of distracting. "How'd you manage to find his home, where none of us Titans or anybody can find?"

"I can turn invisible, so I followed him o his hideout, broke in to the vault, and stole the money. It wasn't hard, he never saw me." This was kind of true… "He probably knows it's gone now, so he may change hideouts."

They were satisfied with that answer. Then they asked more questions, like where I was from (far away), who may parents were(mom is dead, dad's a thief), why I ran away(didn't want to follow in dad's footsteps). What my full name is(Ashley Cassandra MarkI changed my last name, but only a little).

"Welcome to the titans." Robin said after all the questions. "There's just one detail about…"

"My invisibility?" I interrupted. "That's easy to fix." I pulled out a small packet. "My father came here once. He was helping Mad Mod. That's how I Heard about you guys. Mad Mod described you for him, and he told me. So before I left, I made these. They let you see me, but in different ways, when I'm invisible." I opened the packet, and laid out the contents. There were 2 contact things, 2 small black circles, one red small circle, one green small circle, and a computer chip.

"Cyborg," I said, handing him the chip. "This chip lets you see me in hot and cold spots"

"Won't I be able to anyway?" Cyborg asked, putting the chip into his circuits.

"Nope, I disappear completely. Starfire, Raven," I said handing them the red and green circles. "These let you see me in the outline of your powers. You can put them on your gems." They did.

"Robin," I said, handing him the back circles. "Put these on you mask, one at each corner. Beast Boy, the contacts are yours. You can fall asleep with them on. Both you and Robin can see me as if I wasn't invisible, but I'll have a slight glimmer around me. Oh, and before I forget, dad told Mad Mod a lot about me, so he may realize it's me. He has a way of seeing me too, which he may use now"

"Thanks Ashley" They all said (I wonder why they're so trusting…)

"So Ashley, any good at video games?" Beast Boy asked.

"Never played them, dad never let me out of the house. He was always training me to be like him. But I'll try."

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg yelled. "Finally somebody else to play! Hope you're better then BB."

"Hey!" Beast Boy was mad. I thought it was funny, I laughed.

"I accept your challenge Cyborg." I said


	4. Dear Diary

Dear Diary

_I've been living with the Titans for a month now. It's exactly how I pictured. I've stomped both BB and Cy and video games (BB wasn't that hard). So far we haven't battled father, I can't understood why, Father has always valued his possessions and he thought of me as one of his possessions. I dread the day we do meet, not because I'm afraid of him, but because my new friends, the Titans, will think I am him, or I am partly responsible for his actions (which I guess I am, he did steal so much to support me, not that I cared about being, well, him). But I know that day will come, and I am happy for the time I've been free to live my life the way I want to. Even if the titans do make me go to jail, or back to my father, I will be remember being my own person for the first time in my life! Amazingly, I still sometimes turn my room into fathers training room, and practice. My body remembers the moves and they feel so natural (probably because I did them so much…). Maybe this isn't the path I was destined to take, but it's the one I chose, and the one I enjoy so much. Dear Diary, I hope I can stay like this forever. But I'm sure disaster is just around the corner…_


	5. Discovered

Discovered

"Titans, Trouble!" called Robin. I set down my Tamora Pierce book (Song of the Lioness, book one best books in the world!) to listen to what the problem was. "Mad Mod is turning the city into England. We have to stop him!"

My heart started hammering. "Maybe I should sit this one out…" I said, not wanting to face my father anywhere but my nightmares.

""I need everyone on this one. I don't want a repeat of last time Mad Mod did this." I knew I had to go, but I really didn't want to. I also knew what he was talking about from him, and father.

"Ok Robin, lets go." I said making my voce stop quivering.

"There's no need to go anywhere." Drawled a voice behind us. Everyone turned around. I was behind of Cyborg, so my Father didn't see me. I instantly turned invisible. "I just came for what's mine."

"We have nothing that's yours!" said Star. Go her!

"Oh no? I believe you do." He threw something while we were still talking, paralysis powder. Now we were trapped. I almost cried, but new it would give me away. Father walked behind us. I prayed he had lost the power to see me when I was invisible. No such luck.

"And here it is." He said, pointing at me.

"ASHLEY!" everyone exclaimed. I was caught, and visible again (Father can turn me visible when I'm invisible…)


	6. Anger Issues

Anger Issues

"Yes. She did not tell you? I am her real father." Looking at all the shocked looks on the Titans face, he smirked. "I see she did not. So she must have told some far fetched story." I wanted to disappear, and get away, but I knew I was the only one who could break free of the powder. So pictured myself running fast, faster, even faster, and I started to move. I knew combat wouldn't help, so I pulled off my necklace. The dagger charm grew, and grew, and grew. Until it was the size of a sword. I sliced through his cane, then turned invisible again.

"NO!" my father cried. "That's impossible! Nobody can break through the paralysis powder!"

"Well I'm not nobody!" I yelled at him. 14 years of captivity and hate were coming out. "Even though you treated me like I was! I knew every single day, that someday I would beat you, and be free of the life you forced upon me! That someday, I would be my own person! Today is that day!" That said (more like shouted…) I charged at him, and made 3 cuts. Two behind his knees, to make it hard for him to walk, and one on his weapon arm, right at the elbow joint. He couldn't stop me from freeing my friends.

I took the de-paralysis powder off my belt, and threw it on the Titans, canceling the effects of the paralysis powder. The Titans were free, and Mad Mod was going to jail. I was free too, in a sense. I had told Mad Mod how I felt, and now I thought of him not as my father, but as the criminal he is.


	7. Leaving Again

Leaving Again

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Robin.

"Would you have trusted me? Besides, I wanted to be free of him, and to have friends. He kept me inside all the time, never letting me make or see friends. You know how that feels Robin, never being able to be with friends." I was referring to the time Slade made Robin be his apprentice.

"Yeah, I guess. But I wish you had told us in the beginning." Robin replied.

"In a way, I did. I said that my dad was a thief, and wanted me to follow in his footsteps. This is totally true about Mad Mod."

"So, is your name really Ashley, or is it something else?" This came from Cyborg.

"Ashley is my real name. Cassandra was my mother's name, so that's my real middle name. But my last name is really Mod not Mark."

"Well, Mad Mod's daughter or not, you've proved yourself to be a true Titan." He handed me a communicator.

"Thank you, but I'm leaving town soon. I've seen you guys in action, and you don't need me. But anytime you're in my town, wherever that may be, call me. I'll give you a tour, as long as I know where I'm going. Good-bye, my friends."

I turned, and walked out, thinking of a place that needs me, and let my feet do the walking. I turned around one time, and saw the Titans, waving goodbye. I wave back, as they fade into the distance, as I head off to the town where I will now live.


End file.
